1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of reducing intensity of kickback voltage generated from each pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a display panel that displays an image, and data and gate driving circuits that provide the display panel with signals to drive the display panel.
The data driving circuit provides a data signal to each of a plurality of data lines formed on the display panel, and the gate driving circuit sequentially provides a gate signal to each of a plurality of gate lines arranged on the display panel, wherein the gate lines are disposed perpendicular to the data lines. Accordingly, a plurality of pixels formed on the display panel are sequentially turned on in the row direction in response to the gate signal, and receive the data signal to display the image corresponding to the data signal. The liquid crystal display adopting such a driving manner displays the image along a scanning direction of the gate driving circuit, e.g., from the top of the display panel to the bottom of the display panel.
However, recently, LCDs have been used as the display device for a television, a monitor and a mobile phone. Of particular interest is the use of an LCD for a display which may be rotated at an angle of 180 degrees according to the intention of the user, and which may change the orientation of the display accordingly, e.g., maintain the orientation of the displayed image despite the change in orientation of the LCD by the user. In this case, if the gate driving circuit is set to be scanned only in one direction, the liquid crystal display cannot display the image having a normal orientation when the liquid crystal display is rotated at an angle of 180 degrees.
Accordingly, a gate driving circuit having the ability to display an image having a normal orientation when the liquid crystal display is rotated at an angle of 180 degrees is desired.